


wherever you go

by Teaotter



Series: Anything You Want [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Running’s the only way to keep you. We both know that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Written for Elriarhodan's Summer Madness Promptfest VI. Prompt: Wherever you go, I'm with you.

Peter finds Neal in the airport bar, of all places, drinking scotch at a table for two near the back. Neal doesn’t look surprised when Peter sinks heavily into the chair across from him.

“Neal, don’t do this.” Peter doesn’t bother to pull his gun or flash his badge; they both know he won’t use it.

“I’m already off my tracker.” Neal laughs softly, sadly. “I can disappear like a ghost any time I want to.”

Peter wants to close his eyes, but he’s afraid Neal really will disappear. “If you run now, you’ll be running for the rest of your life.”

“I’m okay with that,” Neal says softly. And suddenly, he’s leaning into Peter’s space, his breath warm against Peter’s face. “Running’s the only way to keep you. We both know that.”

Peter does close his eyes then, but he can’t make himself move away. “If I catch you, you’ll go back to prison.”

“You won’t catch me,” Neal promises, shifting his hand onto Peter’s knee. “You’ll always be just one step behind me. We can make sure they believe that.”

Peter keeps his eyes closed while Neal leaves; he can't make himself watch the other man walk away. But he finds a hotel key card under the half-empty scotch glass. Peter knows he should leave it alone, or bag it as evidence, but he slides the damp card into his pocket when he reaches for the scotch.

Peter tries to call El, but he gets her voice mail, and this is something he can't leave as a message. He doesn't know if she'll agree, but he knows if he follows Neal to the hotel, there's a chance Neal might not run. He might stay, if he can have Peter.

Peter's hand trembles as he waits for El to call him back. He doesn't want Neal to run. What Peter said is true; Neal will never be able to stop running.

But if Neal goes, Peter knows he wants to be there with him.


End file.
